


Practice

by SpicaM



Series: DMPC fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Dean discovers a new room in the bunker for omegas.Cas just want to practice for Dean's heat





	Practice

Dean should have known the Men of Letters must have been alphas. It was obvious because he recall Henry was an alpha who was very shocked to learn Dean was an unmated omega. Unlocking a room with a very big bed and a lot of things used on omegas just help him realize they weren’t prudes. Some of the things there were very very hot if they were used on a willing and pliant body.   
And Dean would be very pliant and wiling if his alpha was the one putting those things in his body.   
“Hey Cas”  
Called Dean getting very hot about his new discover, it can be for the incoming heat or the hotness of having that fake knot shoved in his wet hole, but Dean was grateful when the steps of his alpha were more and more close to him.  
“I’ve been looking in the other rooms. I think I found something very interes-“  
Castiel’s words came to a stop when he saw the room and the things in there.  
“It seems the Men of Letters weren’t prudes as we have been thinking. What do you think, Cas? This things can be used safely?”  
Asked Dean with a slight smile while Cas looks the things and touch them, studying them.  
“With a little bit of grace, it can be as good as new”  
Said Cas looking at Dean. His mate smelled so nice and hot. He was so aroused with this, exactly as Cas wanted.  
A lot of years ago, the Men of letters just have this room as the bonding room for their members and their omegas. Castile found the room a few days ago and filled it with a lot of the toys Dean was fantasizing about in his dreams and in his orgasm-fueled ramblings while they fuck.  
“Yeah, can you do it soon? I mean, in a few days we can use it in my heat…”  
Dean was looking at the toy in Cas’ hands, imagine that thing very very deep in his hole while Dean moan and beg as the bitch in heat he will become in his heat.  
“I can do it right now before we use it. I confess myself to be very…unexperienced in the uses of this kind of toys. I would have to practice”  
Cas was looking at Dean with sincerity in his lust filled eyes. He was honest, but he can’t deny the pleasure of having his precious mate filled with some things there alongside his member and his full knot, or even better, this things keeping his seed inside his mate, making sure he catch and be filled with his pups.  
Even if Cas is an angel, he can have ruts and get very possessive of his mate. And right now, he wants his mate on all fours waiting for him to pound him very deep.  
“Ehm…we need to practice, yeah. I mean, you can practice with me. Can we practice right now?”  
Please, say yes. Please, say yes.  
“Well. I think we can. We don’t have anything else to do right now. Do you want to have thins inside you, Dean?”  
The thick and deep voice of Dean made him moan right there before he approached Cas and started kissing him with hungry.  
It took very little from Cas to have Dean in the big bed and naked. He likes getting Dean naked whenever his mate was horny.  
Hot indeed. His precious penis was erect and claiming attention while his hole was drenching the bed. Cas can feel Dean hands on him, taking his clothes far away from his body and moaning every time he can touch him. Dean always got more needy and slutty before his heat.  
“Alpha…Cas, please”  
Without a lot of effort from any of them, Cas took Dean’s hips and made him present himself for him, a pretty gift for him.  
“Dean, my precious mate, mi omega”  
“Please Cas, please. Alpha”  
Dean was begging watching the angel moving the toy alongside his member and going up until the toy was rubbing his rim, making him crave that thing inside him.  
“Do you want this thing inside you, Dean? Or you prefer I fuck you and let this toy keep you filled to the brim until I need to take you one more time?”  
Asked Cas in his ear moving the toy in his rim without entering it in his hole. Dean was feverish. He wants his alpha and wants the toy. The nice toy with a knot.  
“Yes. Yes. Take me, fuck me. Please, keep me filled”  
Rasped Dean feeling his hole trying to open for the toy until the nice rubbing was gone and the hunter was mewling and begging for more.  
“Very well, Dean. You shall have as you asked”  
Grunt Cas before entering his mate with a very hard thrust. The moans from his omega were marvelous, he can never got tired of them, so slutty and so needy. Dean was his. With that thought in mind, Cas started to fuck into his little hole without a second thought.  
“Alpha. Please, more”  
The omega keep feeling his alpha on top of him, fucking him, and filling him until he can feel his knot in his rim, very near his rim. A hard shove and that knot will be inside him tying him with his mate. He wants that knot inside him.  
“Just think about my knot, tying us together and filling you with my seed and when we separate ourselves, I will put this toy inside your hole. No seed will go out this needy hole”  
Said Cas between hard breaths without stopping his thrusts inside Dean until the hunter let out a loud moan and the knot was inside him.  
“Castiel!”  
Screamed Dean felling his member splash more and more cum. That was fantastic.  
“I think we need more practice”  
Said Cas when they were laying in the bed. Dean can feel the seed inside him and the toy.  
“Yeah, we need a lot of practice”

**Author's Note:**

> If something is written wrong, please let me know!   
> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
